Elsa dominates Anna
by SnowQueen19
Summary: A one shot story where Elsa releases her all her sexual energy on Anna wether Anna wants her to or not WARNING: G!P Elsa, fisting, and rough sex
1. Elsa Dominates Anna

One day Queen Elsa of Arendelle was laying on her bed in her chambers thinking about her sister Anna. She thought on how her hair would shine like fire when the sun reflected off of it, how here eyes sparkled when she was excited, and how Anna's smile could brighten up her day and a whole room. But then her thoughts transitioned into not so sisterly thoughts. Elsa's romantic feelings started when she was 18 and Anna was 15. Elsa is different than other girls cause instead of having a pussy Elsa has a 15 inch and 5 inch wide cock.

Often while Elsa is in her room she jerks off when she has day dreams about Anna naked and legs spread apart and begging for Elsa to fuck her with her cock so hard that she'll be sore. Elsa also wonders if Anna would be able to handle having Elsa's fist or fist's in her pussy while handling having her pussy fisted roughly. Her latest day dream is about Anna laying almost naked on her bed while screaming in protest while saying what Elsa is doing is wrong then Elsa takes off Anna's underware and roughly spreads Anna's legs and thrusts her cock in Anna's pussy that her cock hits so deep that it shows her cock hitting Anna's naval and when Elsa is close to cumming instead of pulling out she cums in Anna's pussy so much that a whole bunch of it leaks out. The queen was jerked out if her thoughts by a knock on her door. She replied with a soft "come in". Elsa smiled at the person who came in cause it was her baby sister Anna.

Elsa looked at Anna and said, "come rest with me dear one".

"you sure?" Anna asked. "Yes I'm sure", Elsa replied. Anna was still shy but came over to Elsa's bed quickly because of how cold Elsa's room was. Anna slipped under the covers and scooted closer to Elsa and rested her head on Elsa's chest. Anna feels so relaxed cause she can hear Elsa's heartbeat that it's like a lullabye. A few minutes later Anna drifted off to sleep and while Anna was sleeping Elsa watched Anna with a tender look in her eyes. Soon Elsa's eyes started feeling heavy and finally Elsa followed Anna and fell asleep.

Next Morning

Elsa was slowly coming out of her sleep state and felt a pressure on her chest. She looked down and saw Anna's head pillowed on her breast with a hand curled up between her breasts. Anna looked like a sleeping toddler. Elsa looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 am and she decided she needs to get up so she could get ready and do her 'Queenly business' as Anna puts it. Elsa put her hand on her shoulder and shook her while saying, " Anna love, sweetheart, it's time to get up I need to go do my queenly business."

She felt Anna stiring and heard Anna yawn. So they both got up to go do their own things. While Elsa was in her study doing paperwork her thoughts went back to Anna and she thought on how she knows Anna doesn't hold the same feelings for Elsa as she holds for Anna. Elsa the more she thought about Anna the more she knew she had to make a plan so she could claim Anna. After about an hour of thinking and pacing she came up with a plan.

Her plan was to take Anna on a week trip up to her ice palace because then she can do whatever she wants to Anna and nobody can hear Anna's screams and pleas. Then she'll make a play room where she can have her fun with Anna. Then when they have dinner she'll give Anna a cup of wine but in the wine it will have a drug that'll make Anna fall asleep for a short time. She'll take Anna to the play room and make a bed out of ice but the bed will have furs so Anna doesn't get cold. Then Elsa will put Anna on the bed and tie her hands to the top of the headboard.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her study door and said, "Come in." The door opened and in came Kia. Elsa thought this would be a perfect time to bring up her plan so she asked Kia to take a seat and then she told him that her and Anna were gonna go up to her ice palace for a week for some sister bonding and she asked him to clear or have someone take care of her work for the week. Kia told her it would be done and left the room. Elsa then set out to find Anna to deliver the news.

Elsa found Anna in the library reading a fairy tale book. Elsa then told Anna to pack some clothes for a week cause they're going to her ice palace for sister bonding time. Anna gave a squeal and ran off to her room to pack a bag. Within 2 hours they were finally off. By the time they got to Elsa's Ice palace it was dark and they were hungry do they went to the dining room and unpacked food that Greda and the kitchen staff packed.

While Anna got settled that's when Elsa put the powder in Anna's drink. So when Anna came back they both sat down to eat. While they were eating Elsa was watching Anna and saw that the drug was starting to take effect. So Elsa decided to speak up and she asked, "Anna, dear, are u okay?" Anna looked up at Elsa and said, "I don't know I'm starting to feel tired." Elsa asked, "Anna would you like to go lay down now?" all Anna had energy to do was nod to confirm she wanted to go lay down.

Elsa got up and helped Anna walk to the room that was the play room. By the time they got there Anna was knocked out. So Elsa then put her plan in motion. Elsa layed Anna down on the bed and put her hands above and tied them. Elsa knew that the drug would wear off any second so she got all her fun adult toys ready.

Anna slowly started waking up and when she did she tried to rub her eyes but when she couldn't cause when she looked up she saw her hands were bounded by ice. She tried yanking them but all that did was hurt them. Suddenly a familiar voice called out and said, "I wouldn't if I were you,cause you don't want to hurt yourself." Anna looked in the corner of the room and saw Elsa step out from the shadows and she started getting concerned cause of how Elsa was dressed only in her bra and a pair of shorts but what had alarmed her was of the bulge that she could see. "Elsa let me go, this is wrong; I know you love me in a not so sister way but this isn't right."

All Elsa did was raise one pale eyebrow and started walking over while swaying her hips. Once she was in front of Anna at the end of the bed she crawled on all fours and Anna started to get nervous cause she could see the desire and lust in her sisters eyes. Elsa didn't stop crawling until she was laying on Anna and then she pressed her lips to Anna's. Elsa ran her tounge along Anna's bottom lip demanding entry. When Anna denied her she raised a hand to Annas breast and squeezed it.

Which did the trick and Anna let out a gasp and Elsa took advantage of that and slipped her tounge in and swirled her tounge around Anna's. Finally Elsa smiled into the kiss cause Anna was starting to respond so Elsa kissed Anna with as much passion as she could. After awhile Elsa leaned back on her thighs and she realized she was straddling Anna's torso and she looked down and murmured, "beautiful." Elsa decided to get the show on the road. So she got off of Anna and turned her over and unlaced Anna's dress while ignoring Anna when she asked what she was doing.

When the last lace was untied she pulled off Anna's dress and threw it in the corner. Then she rolled Anna back over and got off and walked to the bottom of the bed and stood there a took in the sight of seeing her sister almost naked while spread on her bed. When Elsa reached for Anna's foot Anna pulled it away along with her other one. So Elsa decided that wouldn't do and suddenly at the end of the two bed posts a cuff appeared at the end. Which would hold each ankle so Elsa crawled up and grabbed both ankles and pulled the right one and put the cuff on and did the left one too.

Elsa sat back again and finally had Anna spread eagle on her bed. Elsa sat at Anna's right side and started running the tips of her fingers up and down Anna's body a few times. All Anna could do was watch and wait for what Elsa was about to do. Then Elsa decided she wanted to see Anna's breast's so she reached around Anna's back with both hands and unclasped her bra and pulled it away. Elsa was then graced with the heavenly sight of Anna's bare breast's.

They looked succulent so Elsa bent her head down and took Anna's left nipple in her cold mouth. Elsa swirled her tounge around and then switched to Anna's right breast. Anna tried to resist on how good it felt but she couldn't resist letting out a moan which made Elsa's eyes snap to hers. Elsa drew back and let go of Anna's nipple with a little wet smack. Elsa decided it was time to step it up a notch so she moved between Anna's spreaded legs.

Elsa moved her hands to Anna's hips and was about to pull off her panties but Anna whinned but Elsa ignored it and slowly started taking them off but then Anna heard a rip and looked at Elsa in shock cause Elsa ripped them off of her. Once they were off Elsa looked to see what Anna had graced her with and saw that Anna had shaved her pussy. Elsa stretched out a hand and took two of her fingers and stroked Anna's lower pussy lips. Elsa saw Anna trying to resist so Elsa whispered, "Anna it's okay to moan. No one would judge you. It's natural to feel this good."

Anna's eyes snapped up to her, " No it isn't! just as it's not natural for her older sister to be touching her younger sister like this," Anna spat out. Elsa let out a dark chuckle. Anna was about to say something when her breath caught and. she let out a moan because she felt two fingers wiggle inside her pussy and they slowly stated thrusting in and out. Elsa slipped in another finger and went to lay up by Anna and wrapped an arm under Anna's waist and thrusted her fingers deep and broke through Anna's hyme. Elsa started pumping with her three fingers harder and deeper while Anna's hips started to buck and she started moaning. Elsa decided it was time to see how much Anna's pussy could take.

So she used a fouth finger and swirled it around the outside of Anna's pussy and lubed it up with her juices and then once it was wet enough she slipped it in and Anna's vaginal muscles strained to fit it in and Anna cried out to Elsa, "stop! I cant take it! oh god it hurts, please stop!" All Elsa did was chuckle and said, " its okay Anna you can take it, you must take it cause I promise it will feel so good once you have my fist in you." Elsa took her fingers out and went to the bedside table and dipped her fingers in some lube and then went back to Anna and put three fingers back in and slowly started working the rest of her fingers in then she started working her fingers past her nuckles. Anna kept screaming for Elsa to stop. Finally Elsa was able to work her whole hand in and started pumping it slowly and once she thought Anna was use to it she started going harder and deeper until she was just roughly punching Anna's pussy.

Meanwhile Anna felt embarassed because even though what Elsa is doing is wrong it feels so fuckin good that soon she's moaning and screaming Elsa's name. Suddenly Anna's back arched upward and and liquid squirted around Elsa's fist. When Anna's back hit the bed, and was getting her breath back Elsa was slowly licking her hand clean of Anna's cum.

Once Elsa was done licking she thought that Anna was loose enough for her. Elsa chuckled darkly and said, "Oh Anna, we're not even close to being done,I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll be sore and your throat will hurt from screaming my name."

While Elsa talked all Anna could do was listen and her her heart started beating faster and faster. Only when Elsa shifted she then saw the alarmingly large bulge. Anna let out a moan that surprised herself. Elsa's eyes snapped to Anna's cause that mian made her cock throb. Elsa looked down at Anna's pussy and saw it looked ready to recieve her cock. Anna watched as Elsa got off the bed and saw that Elsa was taking off her underwear. When Anna saw that Elsa was finally bare she looked Elsa up and down and when she reached Elsa's lower area her mouth dropped open cause of how big Elsa's cock was.

Anna started to panic and was thinking there is no way that is gonna fit in me cause it looks so big and thick. "Elsa there is no way that will fit in me."

"Don't worry Anna I will make it fit", Elsa said. All Anna could do was gulp in horror when Elsa started crawling up on the bed. When Elsa was near her pussy Elsa roughly pushed Anna's legs apart and looked upon her shaved pussy and let out a moan.

Elsa thought this is gonna be great. Elsa looked at Anna and said, "Anna you're in for a treat cause I will bury my fat cock in your tight little pussy so deep and spill so much of my cum in you that it leaks out". When Elsa was done talking a shiver went through Anna. Elsa decided that it was time for Anna to recieve her cock in her. Plus what Anna doesn't know is that Elsa wants to get Anna pregnant. Elsa finally got to the act and put Anna's legs up on her shoulders and lined her hips up with Anna's pussy and slowly started pushing her cock into Anna's tight channel.

When she entered Elsa let out a groan cause of how still wet and tight Anna was even though she had recieved Elsa's fist in her pussy. Elsa decided she couldn't wait anymore and grasped Anna's hips and pulled her hips back and slammed back into Anna while setting a brutal pace. Elsa hit Anna's front wall with so much force Anna threw her head back and screamed. Elsa kept moaning cause of how tight Anna's pussy gripping her cock like she didn't want Elsa's cock to leave her pussy. Elsa never wanted to leave Anna's pussy.

Elsa could feel her balls tighting and it only got worse once Anna's pussy started clamping harder on her dick and moaning her name. Elsa knew she wouldn't last any longer at this rate. Elsa could also tell that Anna wouldn't last any longer either given how Anna's pussy was clamping. Elsa slammed her cock one last time against Anna's front wall. Elsa slammed her cock so hard you could see the tip of the cock poking Anna's naval.

With that last move Anna screamed Elsa's name and squirted again. Once Elsa felt Anna squirt that was her undoing and she finally let go and her cock spurt wave after wave of her cum in Anna's pussy. Past her pussy and past her crevic and painted Anna's womb. This set Anna off into a second orgasm. Meanwhile Elsa kept thrusting and pumping streams of her cum in Anna's pussy.

Once the queen emptied her balls and had no more cum to fill Anna with Elsa grabbed Anna and without dislodging her cock from Anna's pussy rolled onto her back and brought Anna with her so Anna was resting on top of her. Anna rested her head on one of Elsa's breast and yawned. Anna's eyes started getting heavy with sleep but she was fighting. Elsa noticed this and said, "honey just close your eyes it's okay, I'll still be here when you wake up". All Anna could do was nod her head and soon she was asleep. It didn't take long for Elsa to follow.

Thank you. Please PM me and let me know what you want for the last chapter.


	2. Elsa Makes Anna Hers

The next day when the sun had risen Elsa was starting to stir and her eyelids started to flutter open. Once they had opened she looked down and saw Anna resting her head on her chest and her eyes had softened and had a tender look in them. Elsa ran a hand up and down Anna's back and she chuckled when Anna had murmured and dug her head into Elsa's chest. Finally Anna's eyes started to flutter open and when they did Anna also let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. Once Anna felt more awake Anna's brain caught up to the events that had happened the previous day Anna sat up suddenly but in the process of sitting up Anna forgot that Elsa's dick was still in her and she let out a moan.

Elsa's eyes suddenly snapped to Anna's and Elsa's hands came to rest upon Anna's hips to keep her there. Anna sat up fully and then looked down and saw on how her pussy had taken every inch of Elsa's cock. Anna could see that there was a swelling spot near her naval. Anna's breathing became panting from the overload of sensations. Elsa started to slightly thrust her hips up into Anna's.

Anna started moving her hips back and forth while moaning. Suddenly Elsa grabbed Anna by the waist and threw her down so this time Elsa was on top. Elsa was able to thrust her cock deeper into Anna's pussy when Elsa spreaded Anna's legs in the air and pushed them back. Soon Anna was screaming Elsa's name and cumming. Elsa pulled out and said, "Anna I want you to suck my cock."

Anna looked at Elsa and decided to be defiant and said, "No". Elsa felt herself start to get frustrated with Anna denying her constantly. Elsa's eyes turned cold and so did her voice while she said, "I don't think you heard me so let me actually rephrase this, you are going to take my big fat cock down your throat and swallow all my cum like a good little girl, do you understand me?" Anna looked at Elsa with fear and said a quiet,"yes". Elsa then nodded and grabbed Anna's head and slowly brought it to her cock Anna was thinking " _there is no way this will fit in my mouth."_

Elsa was trembling with anticipation cause Elsa's always wondered how Anna's mouth would feel on her cock. Anna slowly started to take the head of Elsa's cock in her warm mouth and after five minutes Anna had finally taken about 8 inches of Elsa's whole length in her mouth and could only breathe through her nose while she used her hand to pump the rest of Elsa's cock. Elsa was lightly thrusting her cock in and out of Anna's mouth all the while moaning cause of how warm and hot Anna's mouth was on her. Elsa could feel the tighting in her balls. Finally Elsa held Anna's head still so she could pump her cock while cumming in Anna's mouth.

Elsa looked down and could see a visible bulge in the shape of a huge cock down her sister's throat and she whispered a "fuck" loud enough for even Anna to hear. Once Elsa was done she let Anna go and Anna greedly gulped air down. Elsa's cock was still hard and throbbing for she knew mastrubation will do nothing for. Elsa picked Anna up and threw her on the bed and loojed down and saw Anna's shaved folds and the instinct to take Anna was just too strong to ignore. So she got up and mounted Anna and lined her hips up and slowly started pushing her cock in.

Elsa all the while muttering intangible things under her breath. Finally Elsa was able to get aabout 12 inches in and she swore she could see Anna's stomach swelling with the size of her cock. Elsa started out just thrusting lightly but after Anna started moving her hips too Elsa had finally started going faster and harder. Elsa could tell that Anna was holding herself back from cumming so she reached down between their bodies and started rubbing Anna's clit. Elsa could finally see that Anna was about to cum so she started to just pull out until the tip of her cock was in and then slammed back in which wrenched a cry from Anna's throat.

Finally after what seemed for forever Elsa could feel her balls tighting and it was just a matter of time before she would blow a load inside Anna's cunt. Finally Elsa could feel her cock swell up inside Anna and so with a final shudder Elsa's cock fired a hot thick load of good hot cum fired into Anna's pussy. Anna felt the cum in her and came with a squeal. Elsa collapsed on Anna with her cock having softened. Elsa tried to pull out but Anna clenched her core muscles and Elsa stopped trying to pull out especially when Anna said, " don't I feel safe with it in me."

So Elsa kept it in cause if how close and safe it made Anna feel and that's all that matters. So Elsa like before rolled on her back but dragged Anna with her so they could both get some rest. So Anna reated her head on Elsa's right breast and had a hand curled up between Elsa's breasts and drifted off with a small smile on her face. Elsa looked down at Anna and said, " sleep well sweetheart."

 **Hi sorry I'm in college I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. For those who love my story "The Fates and the Two Cousins" I will start on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you. :)**


End file.
